Another Walk on the Wild Side
by White Vampire
Summary: Tired of being left out of the Sirens, Jubilee and Rahne start a new crime fighting group.
1. Default Chapter

A.N: I'm baaaaaack! #face pops up in mirror# This is my new fic. Long story short, I disliked the fact that the Sirens didn't include Jubilee and Rahne. So I made my own story. SCREW YOU SIRENS! Sorry about that. Okay, no one said anything about future couples so far. I want to know the couples you want to see. This means the guys you want for Jubilee, Rahne, Wanda, X- 23, and Danielle. So send 'em to me. Let's roll.  
  
Disclaimer: Hi, Pete here with the disclaimer! Okay, the White Vampire does not own X-men Evolution or any related characters, or anything to do with Marvel, ect.  
  
T.V. Reporter: The Bayville Sirens are back! Reports are coming that these teenage crime fighters are striking back at Bayville's dangerously rising crime rate. Now back to you Bonnie.  
  
Rahne turned the news off in disgust. She turned to Jubilee who was reading a book.  
  
"Can you believe them?" Rahne asked.  
  
"Believe who?" Jubilee asked, putting down her book.  
  
"The Bayville Sirens!" Rahne exclaimed. Jubilee looked at her for a moment then shrugged.  
  
"Are you referring to the fact that they decided that we weren't good enough to join them?" Jubilee asked.  
  
"Yeah. Ever since we returned to the institute they've been flaunting the fact that we aren't fighting crime with them," Rahne muttered angrily.  
  
It had been about a month since the girls had returned to the institute. They had immediately found that the girls had restarted the crime fighting business, and that Roberto and Bobby were now dating Tabby and Amara. Jubilee was still mad about that, but Rahne was hurt deeply. Jubilee felt bad for her but pointed out that Rahne wouldn't wanted to have dated Roberto in the first place since he had the bad taste to go out with Tabby.  
  
"Well, why don't you start your own group?" Jubilee asked, returning to her book. Rahne froze in place.  
  
"What did you say?" she asked Jubilee in a hushed voice.  
  
"I said, why don't you start your own crime fighting group?" Jubilee repeated.  
  
"That's an awesome idea!" Rahne said happily. Jubilee looked surprised that her idea had been liked.  
  
"We could call it the Amazons. You know? After the tribe of wild women warriors in Greek mythology," Rahne continued.  
  
"Not to burst your bubble, but where are you getting recruits?" Jubilee asked. Rahne thought for a moment.  
  
"Well, we have me and you, and we can go around to the other mutant girls we know."  
  
"Who said anything about me joining?" Jubilee asked.  
  
"You're the founder. You have to join," Rahne told her.  
  
"Allright," Jubilee grumbled.  
  
"Anyway, we can make new uniforms," Rahne continued with her ideas.  
  
"And new codenames!" Jubilee exclaimed, getting into the groove.  
  
"Hey, let's go to our room to plan," Rahne said getting up, and making her way up to her and Jubilee's room. Once upstairs Rahne started making a list.  
  
"So should our uniforms be all black like the Sirens?" she asked.  
  
"No, I think we should each get our own original outfit," Jubilee commented, "And I have just the thing." Jubilee grabbed a bag and headed to the bathroom. She returned a minute later.  
  
"Wow," Rahne said as she saw Jubilee's outfit. It was a red shirt with blue shorts. Over it was a yellow jacket. Jubilee had also put on hoop earings, blue gloves, blue boots, and sunglasses pushed back on her head.  
  
"That's colorful," Rahne told her, truthfully.  
  
"Yeah, and I figured out what you can ware," Jubilee said pulling out some torn jeans and black boots.  
  
"No top?" Rahne asked in a anxious voice. Jubilee shook her head.  
  
"You ware that top that you have on when you turn into a werewolf," Jubilee told her.  
  
"Cool, I'll try it on later. Let's go get recruits," Rahne said.  
  
"All right, I'll go change," Jubilee said skipping toward the bathroom. Rahne smiled. This crime fighting business was going to be fun.  
A few minutes later, they were on the road.  
  
"Where to first?" Rahne asked. Jubilee thought for a moment. Then she smiled, and turned off onto another road.  
  
"Brotherhood Boarding house," she said. Rahne looked at her in confusion, then she also grinned.  
  
"Okay, Brotherhood Boarding house, here we come," she repeated, as Jubilee stepped on the gas.  
  
A.N: Yeah it was short. The next one will be longer. Meanwhile, read and review! Don't forget to tell me the couples you'd like to see! Note: I know I made the Sirens snot-bags, but they were a bit snotty in that episode. 


	2. The Recruiting Begins

A.N: Glad most of you liked the first chapter! I for once don't have much to say, so I'll skip to the disclaimer. Pete?  
  
Pete: The White Vampire does NOT own X-men Evolution, or anything related to that. It's owned by Marvel.  
  
To my reviewers: Miss. Perfect's Shadow: Glad you like it! Sam and Rahne eh? Maybe. Sounds good! Thanx. Snitter in Rivendell: I'll try to make it as realistic as I can. I think being a Siren went to those girls's head. Raskolion Phoenix: Thanks for the tip. I'm glad you like the Amazons. WerewolfLass: Glad you liked it! Rogue14: Thanx. Rahneman: Rahne/Pyro? That sounds familiar. I'll consider. Yeah. That is Jubilee's old uniform. I kinda did it as a tribute to all the fans. A-rog: Lot's of Jubilee comin right up!  
  
As Jubilee drove up the driveway, Rahne gave her an anxious look.  
  
"Do you think she'll join?" Rahne asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I guess there is no harm in trying," Jubilee said, not looking sure of herself. A few minutes later they were standing at the door. Rahne raised her hand to the door, but it suddenly opened. "Are you sure you're in the right place," a voice asked. It turned out to be Pietro. He leaned against the doorframe.  
  
"Uh, actually yes..." Jubilee started to say. Pietro, hearing this, somehow got between the girls, and linked arms with them.  
  
"So what are the X-men doing in our house?" he asked them.  
  
"We're here to see Wanda," Rahne told him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"None of your business," Jubilee told him briskly.  
  
"Well in that case, she's not home," Pietro said, clearly enjoying himself.  
  
"What do you want to see me about?" asked Wanda, as she walked into the room. Jubilee glared at Pietro who had a guilty look on his face.  
  
"Uh, well we wanted to know if." Rahne trailed off with a look at Pietro. Wanda glanced at him.  
  
"Pietro, get out of here," Wanda snapped. Pietro ran off.  
  
"As you were saying?"  
  
"Well, we were wondering if you would like to join a crime-fighting group, me and Jubilee are starting," Rahne said. Wanda snorted.  
  
"Like the Bayville Sirens?" she asked.  
  
"Actually, it's called the Amazons," Jubilee said.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. I have no interest." Wanda began, but Pietro walked in, and interrupted her.  
  
"Wanda has no interest in crime-fighting, X-freaks, so." Wanda glared at Pietro.  
  
"I would love to join. When do I start?" she asked enthusiastically. Pietro watched, dumbstruck.  
  
"Well, tonight. Maybe," Jubilee began, "But we still have to find two more recruits." Wanda nodded.  
  
"Um, we can call you when we have our meetings," Rahne promised. Wanda smiled, as the girls left the house. Once in the car, both girls breathed a deep sigh of relief.  
  
"Wow, I can't believe Wanda joined," Jubilee said.  
  
"Yeah, I thought she was going to kill us at first," Rahne agreed. Then her eyes sparkled.  
  
"I know where we can find another recruit!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Where?" Jubilee asked.  
  
"How about X-23?" she asked. Jubilee nodded.  
  
"She'd make a great member." With that Jubilee headed back to the institute.  
  
X-23 had arrived a few months ago. She had decided to join the X-men, and everyone liked her a lot, despite her gruff disposition. She had gotten along best with Rahne and Jubilee, since the girls were the same age. When Jubilee and Rahne drove into the garage, X-23 was there, polishing up Wolverine's motorcycle.  
  
"Hey X (that was X-23's nickname), can we talk to you?" Jubilee asked. X-23 put down the rag she was using, and walked over to the car.  
  
"Does the car need polishing?" she asked. Rahne shook her head.  
  
"We're starting a crime-fighting organization, wanna join?" Rahne asked her. X-23 gave her a look.  
  
"I thought there already was one. What was it called? Oh yeah, the Bayville Sirens or something?" X-23 said thoughtfully.  
  
"We're starting something different. We're calling ourselves the Amazons," Jubilee told X-23 in a rush. X-23 looked at her for a second then nodded.  
  
"Do I get to fight people?" she asked, jokingly. Rahne nodded.  
  
"Allright, I did kinda want to join them, but they never asked. So, I'll be happy to join the group," she said, and then went back to her job. Rahne, and Jubilee high fived.  
  
"So we need one more recruit," Rahne said when they got back up- stairs.  
  
"Do we really need one more? We already have four," Jubilee asked. Rahne shrugged.  
  
"I can't really think of any one else," Rahne murmered. Suddenly Jubilee straightened up.  
  
"I can," she said. "We need to borrow the X-Jet."  
  
"Why?" Rahne asked.  
  
"Remember that girl, that Kitty said she saved?"  
  
"Danille Moonstar?" Rahne asked.  
  
"Yeah, we met her once when we came back," Jubilee said heading out the door. Rahne hurried out after her.  
  
A.N.: More soon. Next chapter will include Dani, and a meeting between all the girls. I think it was a bit un-fair to make Dani Kitty's friend, in the show. I mean she was Rahne's best friend in the comic, and I hope to bring that back to where it used to be. 


	3. A Meeting

A.N. Hey, Third chapter. Sorry for the short delay. I was having writer's block. Thanks to all my reviewers!  
  
Pete: White Vampire does not own X-men Evolution or any related characters.  
  
Jubilee drove the jet across the sky.  
  
"We're almost there," Rahne announced from the other seat. Jubilee nodded and started to land the jet.  
  
"You know what you're doing, right?" Rahne asked. Jubilee nodded.  
  
"I've seen Bobby do it tons of times." Then remembering Bobby, she shut up and landed. Rahne was out first. She looked around, and motioned for Jubilee to follow. Jubilee did so, as Rahne morphed into a wolf, and sniffed around. Suddenly, Jubilee spotted a girl with braided pigtails. She nudged Rahne, who had morphed into werewolf form. The girl suddenly spotted Rahne and instantly a giant crevice opened up between them.  
  
"What happened?" she asked Rahne. Rahne's mouth opened, but before she could answer Jubilee, a huge green monster, climbed out of the crevice! Jubilee and Rahne screamed, and Jubilee sent some fireworks at it. The creature was not startled, but kept on advancing.  
  
"Wait a minute," Rahne told Jubilee.  
  
"Why?" Jubilee asked.  
  
"What was Danielle Moonstar's power?"  
  
"Uh, she made mirages or something," Jubilee answered.  
  
"Exactly," Rahne said. "These aren't real. They're illusions," she continued, as she walked over the crevice and through the monster. Jubilee followed. When they past the monster, the girl was standing there, looking scared.  
  
"Uh hi, Danielle Moonstar, were from the Xavier Institute," Jubilee began. The girl got a sheepish look on her face.  
  
"Oh, sorry about that. Hey aren't you Jubilation Lee?" she asked. Jubilee nodded. Danielle turned to Rahne.  
  
"And you're Rahne, aren't you?" Rahne nodded.  
  
"We'd like to ask you to join a group of ours," Jubilee began.  
  
"What kind of group?" Danielle asked.  
  
"Crime-fighting, you know? Stopping robberies, that kinda stuff," Rahne continued.  
  
"Sounds dangerous. Count me in," Danielle said smiling. "But first, I need to talk to my grandfather."  
  
A few hours later, Dani, Rahne, and Jubilee were flying back to the institute. Dani was coming to live at the mansion, and was quite excited.  
  
"So we're called the Amazons?" Dani asked.  
  
"Yeah," Rahne answered. She and Dani had become fast friends, and had a lot in common.  
  
"You know, this is fun. We should recruit people more often," Jubilee said from the front of the jet. She was enjoying the flight. She easily maneuvered the plane into the landing place. She walked out of the jet and right into Logan.  
  
"Where have you been in the jet," he growled. Jubilee paused, then smiled at him sweetly.  
  
"We went to get our new recruit!"  
  
"Huh?" Logan grunted. Rahne brought out Dani. He smiled at her.  
  
"Welcome back to the institute," he told her, before stalking off.  
  
"That was close," Jubilee muttered.  
  
"Yeah, let's go find X, and call up Wanda," Rahne said, walking off. A few hours later Wanda, Rahne, Jubilee, X-23, and Dani all sat in Rahne and Jubilee's bedroom. Rahne and Dani sat on Rahne's bed, Jubilee and X-23 sat on the other, and Wanda stood between them.  
  
"So, when do we begin?" Dani asked.  
  
"Tonight," Jubilee replied. "We'll take the X-Van."  
  
"How are we supposed to find all this so called crime?" Wanda asked.  
  
"Uh well, we'll just drive around," Rahne answered.  
  
"Great plan," Wanda muttered sarcastically. Rahne shrugged.  
  
"How else would you find it?" That shut Wanda up.  
  
"So we'll pick you up tonight," Jubilee promised Wanda.  
  
"I can hardly wait," Wanda said under her breath, and then she left the room. Dani also got up.  
  
"I'll be settling in," she told them, following Wanda out the door.  
  
"Rahne turned to the remaining girls.  
  
"How about we go train in the danger room?" Rahne suggested. Jubilee and X-23 got up reluctantly.  
  
"All right," Jubilee muttered. More Danger Room sessions? Damn.  
  
A.N: Now next chapter I can finally get to the action. I'm sorry about the first three boring chapters, but I needed to set up the scene before I could get to the good stuff. So read and review! 


	4. Failure, then sucess

A.N: Yes, I'm back. Sorry I kept you guys waiting. White Vampire + Writer's Block+ Laziness= No new chapters. Well I won't wait another second.  
  
Pete: The White Vampire does NOT own X-men Evolution, or any related characters, ect.  
  
"This has to be the lamest idea, any of you X-freaks have ever come up with," Wanda stated in a bored voice. They were riding down town in the X-van and had not seen a single crime being committed. No one was even getting a freaking parking ticket, as Wanda had pointed out.  
  
"And why are you wearing those uniforms? They look really stupid," Wanda continued. The girls hadn't had time to change before picking up Wanda. They had figured being late would have pissed her off. X-23 didn't have any patience for Wanda, and the two had been bickering for practically the whole ride.  
  
"Deal with it," X snapped. Wanda scowled. Hoping to avert an argument Jubilee spoke up.  
  
"How about we check by the bank again?" she suggested.  
  
"Again?" Wanda snapped. "Do you really think a robbery has taken place within the last min..." Wanda began, but a car cut them off and began speeding off, down the street. A man ran out of the bank, waving his arms frantically.  
  
"Yep," Jubilee said as Rahne put her foot down on the gas. They sped after the car.  
  
"Hey, Jubilee, can you stop her car?" Rahne asked. Jubilee nodded, and sent fireworks at the car. The tires popped, and the girls pulled up next to the car.  
  
"That was easy," Dani remarked. The door opened and a really angry woman got out.  
  
"What the hell happened to my tires?" she asked them. The girls exchanged looks. She didn't really look like a robber. The woman gave the car an exasperated sigh, and then began to cry.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening to me. On all the nights."  
  
"Um, what's so bad about tonight?" Rahne asked. The woman continued to cry uncontrollably.  
  
"I am going on a date tonight, and I was so excited. I was speeding home so I wouldn't be late, and suddenly my tires just popped." Rahne and Jubilee exchanged looks. This was not a good beginning to their group.  
  
"Can we offer you a ride home?" Rahne offered.  
  
"Oh would you?" the woman asked tearfully. They all nodded except Wanda, who looked incredibly pissed off. Ten minutes later, they had dropped the lady off, and were driving away from her house. Making their way down town, toward the bank, the girls discussed their failures.  
  
"The guy running outside was probably just trying to hail down a taxi," Dani muttered glumly. The others nodded.  
  
"I can't believe you guys are so gullible," Wanda said angrily.  
  
"Well we can't help being human!" X snapped back.  
  
"You're one to talk!" Wanda shouted.  
  
"You have a problem with that?"  
  
"Yeah, I do," Wanda told her.  
  
"Well, then leave," X snapped.  
  
"Fine, I quit!" Wanda said. Suddenly another car pulled out in front of them.  
  
"Think it could be..."Dani began.  
  
"No." X-23 answered. A man ran out of the bank, arms flailing.  
  
"Coincidence," Wanda muttered. A shot rang out from the car.  
  
"And what's that? Someone blowing off steam?" Rahne asked.  
  
"Just drive!" Jubilee yelled. Rahne obeyed. Luckily there was no traffic, and Rahne was able to get close to the speeding car. Jubilee stood up and pointed her hands at the tires. She shot fireworks at them, but only one popped. The car swerved and smashed into a fire hydrant. Five men, got out of the car, and spilt, running off in different directions.  
  
Rahne morphed into wolf form, sprinting after one who had taken off down an alleyway. He was preparing to jump the fence when Rahne took hold of his pant leg and dragged him down. Hitting the pavement he glared at what he thought was a wolf. He took out a knife and took a jab at Rahne. Rahne morphed into a werewolf, averting the knife, while breaking his arm, with a chop. She knocked him out and tied him up, with some chain she had found in a dumpster.  
  
Jubilee meanwhile had jumped out of the car and began running after a second guy who had gone running down Main Street. He was faster, but he was holding a huge bag of cash, which was slowing him down. Finally Jubilee startled him, by making fireworks go off right in front of him. Dazed he tripped over the bag of cash and fell to the floor. Jubilee was beside him in a minute.  
  
"Dude, you're under arrest," she told him, out of breath. She had always wanted to say that to a person. He pulled out a gun, and shot at her. Jubilee had not spent hours in the Danger Room for nothing, and easily dodged the bullet, before tackling him, and tying him up, with rope that she had brought along. She had decided to bring rope along because Logan had been teaching her different types of knots, and she had wanted to try them out. Plus the authoress needed to tie up that loose end. Pardon the pun.  
  
X-23 had been born for this type of work. She had leapt out of the van, and ran after the third robber, who had taken a side street. She caught up to him quickly.  
  
"Going somewhere?" she shouted at him. He whirled around and brought out a gun. X-23 smiled. The hunt was no fun unless it was somewhat challenging. He shot at her, hitting her in the shoulder. She watched the blood run down her side. She smiled.  
  
"You know, next time try something more like this," she shouted as the wound cleared up. She kicked the man in the side, breaking a couple of ribs. He groaned, and fell to the ground.  
  
"And that's kicking your ass," she said, repeating what she had heard in a movie. She had enjoyed watching them, when she arrived at the institute.  
  
Wanda had taken on a fourth guy. She bolted after him, and then sent a hex bolt at him. He fell to the ground. Wanda proudly walked over and sat on him, waiting for the others to return.  
  
Meanwhile, Dani, was after the fifth and final robber. He tries to climb over a fence. Dani tried to think of something scary, then had an idea. She pictured a cop. The man instantly fell off the fence and ran right into Dani. She had the fake cop chase him right back to where the other girls were waiting for her.  
  
A few minutes later, policemen pulled up to the car. Inside were all five robbers. Each one was tied up with dazed expressions on their faces. The police searched around for any witnesses, but the street was quiet. That was no the case, a few miles down the road. The X-van was actually, quite noisy.  
  
A.N: Read and Review. Next chapter will be up soon. 


	5. Celebrating, and a little Romance

A.N: Back again. I'm glad you all enjoyed the action. AMAZONS KICK ASS! WOOT! Too much Easter candy...  
  
Pete: White Vampire does not own X-men Evolution ect.  
  
"That was awesome!" Jubilee exclaimed, as Rahne drove toward the Brotherhood Boarding House.  
  
"I'll say," Rahne agreed. The others murmured their assent. X-23 turned to Wanda with a tiny smirk on her face.  
  
"So are you still quitting?" Wanda gave her a look.  
  
"Well, I guess you guys need my help. I guess I'll stay on." X-23 opened her mouth, and then shut it.  
  
Rahne pulled in to the yard of the Boarding House, and Wanda got out.  
  
"So you guys want to come in, and have a drink?" Wanda offered. Rahne nodded.  
  
"Okay, I'm game." The other girls agreed, and jumped out of the X- van. Wanda entered first, and the other girls followed cautiously. Pyro, who had apparently been staying at the boarding house, was leaning against the wall, lighting someone's uniform on fire. He started at the sight of Wanda, and dropped the burning uniform on the floor.  
  
"Watch it!" Lance yelled as he ran into the room. He stamped on the blaze. Wanda and X-23 looked disgusted, while the other three giggled behind their hands. Pietro zoomed in.  
  
"Pyro stop burning things," he snapped. Wanda shook her head and led the girls into the kitchen. Fred was already there making a sandwich.  
  
"OUT!" Wanda snapped, and Fred lumbered out of the room. Wanda pulled out a coke for each girl and they sat down at a table. Pyro soon walked in cackling. He sat down between Jubilee and Wanda. He seemed to be the only guy in the place to not be afraid of Wanda, Jubilee noted. Wanda glared at him. He smiled placidly, and took out his lighter.  
  
"Never saw you shelias before. You're from the X-men, right?" Pyro asked. Jubilee nodded. He plucked at the sleeve of her uniform.  
  
"Nice uniform," he snickered. Jubilee felt taken aback, but quickly recovered.  
  
"Same to yours," she said, glaring.  
  
"You X-chicks are the most sensitive blighters," he told her, laughing in his weird Pyro way. Pietro entered, glaring at the pyro-maniac.  
  
"So have fun crime fighting?" he laughed, as he turned toward his sister. Wanda glared at him, and his laughter ceased abruptly. Then Wanda smiled.  
  
"Yes we did," she told him in a triumphant voice. Pietro looked a bit shocked.  
  
"Like the Sirens?" Pyro asked. Rahne nodded. Wanda gave the two guys a mean look.  
  
"Don't you guys have anything better to do?" Pietro took the hint and walked out the door. Pyro did not.  
  
"No not really," he told Wanda. He took out his lighter.  
  
"So what are your powers?" he asked. The girls all looked at him.  
  
"Just asking," Pyro muttered, rocking back on his seat and lighting his lighter. Jubilee shot fireworks out of her hand.  
  
"Fireworks," she told him, a bit flirtatiously. Pyro looked interested.  
  
"Fireworks?" Jubilee nodded. Rahne rolled her eyes. Jubilee really knew how to pick them.  
  
"It's getting late. We'd better go," Rahne announced. Jubilee was the only one who looked reluctant to go. Pyro smiled at Jubilee.  
  
"See ya later shelias," Pyro said walking out of the kitchen. Jubilee waved after him dreamily. Sure enough, as soon as the girls piled into the van Jubilee had an announcement.  
  
"Pyro is hot," she said.  
  
"Literally," Dani said. She and Rahne giggled. X-23 nodded.  
  
"I think he's crazy."  
  
"I think he's sexy," Jubilee sighed.  
  
"You said the same thing about Bobby," Rahne reminded her. Jubilee shrugged.  
  
"Well Bobby is a narrow minded ass," she announced. X-23 shrugged.  
  
"I agree." Rahne and Dani nodded.  
  
"Anyway, that went well," Rahne said happily.  
  
"Yeah, we kick ass," X-23 said. Dani nodded.  
  
When they arrived at the institute, X-23 announced she was going for a walk. Dani decided to go with her. Rahne and Jubilee proceeded into the institute.  
  
"Hey, do you think we're on the news?" Jubilee asked after a moment's silence. Rahne adjusted a pigtail.  
  
"There's only one way to find out." They went into the T.V. room. The Sirens were already there. All the boys seemed to be trying to get their attention. None of them acknowledged Rahne or Jubilee, except for Sam, who promptly stood.  
  
"Hey Rahne! I saved a seat for you," he told the Scottish girl. Jubilee nudged Rahne toward Sam, and proceeded to change the channel from The Bachelor to The 10:00 news.  
  
"Hey," Amara said, "We were watching that." Jubilee gave her an icy look.  
  
"I just thought we would catch up on your crime fighting," she said, with a trace of sarcasm in her voice. Amara nodded looking pleased, not detecting the sarcasm. The reporter was just getting to a breaking story.  
  
"I'm here at the Bayville Bank, where a robbery had occurred several hours ago. The robbers were found, tied up in their car. The Police are baffled. Could this be the work of the Sirens, or perhaps a new breed of crime fighting?" Jubilee and Rahne exchanged happy looks. Rahne perhaps more so since she was sitting next to Sam, and Tabby wasn't sitting next to anybody.  
  
"Was that you guys?" Scott asked Jean reverently. Jean looked puzzled.  
  
"Um, no," she admitted.  
  
"Like, who could it be," Kitty wondered aloud. Jubilee did a fake yawn.  
  
"Well, I'm tired. Good night," she said, and walked upstairs to her bedroom, closely followed by Rahne. All five girls slept well that night.  
  
A long while a way, a young man laughed.  
  
"Soon father. Soon my revenge will be complete..."  
  
A.N: That my good friends was foreshadowing. Mwahaha. Who was that guy? Uh, you'll find out later. Read and Review. No, Wanda, Dani, and X will not be boy friendless. I can't fit in too much coupling in one chapter. 


	6. Butt Kicking

A.N: Why is this part a song fic? Because the Sirens got a music video, so  
I wanted to give the Amazons one too. Also, it would be kind of hard to put  
it in story form. See? I like this song, by No Doubt. They kick ass. Yes I  
know you all find Jubilee/Pyro odd. I think they make a cute couple much  
like Rahne/Pyro, but I'd already done that. Well Hey ho. LET'S GO!  
Pete: White Vampire does not own X-men Evolution or No Doubt, sorry to  
disappoint you.  
*Rahne pulls a CD entitled Only A Girl, out of the CD player, and tosses it  
to Dani. Dani tosses it to Wanda, who fries it. The music starts*  
The waves keep on crashing on me for some reason  
Rahne pulls on a black dog collar. Jubilee pulls on a yellow jacket.  
But your love keeps on coming like a thunderbolt  
Wanda pulls on a red boots. Dani pulls on buckskin boots.  
Come here a little closer  
X-23 pulls on finger less gloves then unsheathes her claws.  
'Cause I wanna see you, baby, real close up  
Amazons step forward. Rahne is wearing a Black shirt, jeans, and a black  
dog collar. Jubilee is wearing a yellow jacket, jeans, black tee shirt,  
blue gloves, and green sunglasses. Wanda is wearing red boots, black pants,  
and a red halter-top. Dani is wearing buckskin boots, black pants, and a  
buckskin top. X-23 is wearing torn jeans, a gray shirt, and finger-less  
gloves. There get into ass kicking stances.  
(Get over here)  
  
You've got me feeling hella good  
Bank Robbers run from a bank.  
So let's just keep on dancing  
Amazons tackle them and beat them up  
You hold me like you should  
  
Rahne holds a robber in a headlock  
So I'm gonna keep on dancing  
Jubilee throws a mugger to the ground  
Your performance deserving a standing ovation  
  
The Sirens help a cat out of a tree while the Amazons kick some more ass.  
And who would have thought it'd be the two of us  
Dani tackles a mutant thief.  
So don't wake me if I'm dreaming  
X-23 trips a burglar. White Vampire twirls in her spinny chair.  
'Cause I'm in the mood come on and give it up  
The Sirens arrive at a bank, but the robbers are all tied up.  
You've got me feeling hella good  
The X-van forces a car thief off the road.  
So let's just keep on dancing.  
The Amazons dance around imitating the Sirens  
You hold me like you should  
Each girl forces a bad guy to the ground.  
So I'm gonna keep on dancing  
The Sirens watch the news in shock as the Amazons put out arson's fire.  
You've got me feeling hella good  
  
Sam stares at Rahne as she takes on the danger room, with no trouble at all  
So let's just keep on dancing  
Pyro watches Jubilee on TV, dreamily.  
You hold me like you should  
Todd helps Wanda redecorate her room. She smiles at him. Todd almost  
faints.  
So I'm gonna keep on dancing  
  
X-23 fixes a motor cycle. She reaches for a wrench, but a multiple of Jamie  
grabs it and hands it to her. X gives him a look. Jamie backs away, then X  
winks. Jamie grins.  
  
Ooh yeah yeah  
Ooh yeah yeah  
  
A man with a shadowed face laughs  
You've got me feeling hella good  
So let's just keep on dancing  
  
The Sirens sit on a street corner looking annoyed.  
You hold me like you should  
So I'm gonna keep on dancing  
  
You've got me feeling hella good  
So let's just keep on dancing  
  
Dani and Rahne slap high fives  
You hold me like you should  
So I'm gonna keep on dancing  
The other Amazons join them, and they all slap high- fives  
Keep on dancing  
Keep on dancing  
The shadowed man stares at a screen with the Sirens on it. He nods, and his  
mouth forms the word 'perfect'  
News Report: There seems to be a rise in the crime rate, and also in  
Bayville's crime busting rate. There is a new group in town, the Bayville  
Amazons, and they are kicking butt. Sorry Sirens, but these girls are good.  
A.N: Yes X-23 and Jamie. I think they're cute together. I know you're all  
wondering, what is up with these odd pairings? Is Dani going to hook up  
with someone? And who is that weirdo that keeps showing up in her story? I  
like odd pairings, yes Dani will get a boyfriend, and we'll see. 


	7. Amazons Disembled

A.N: Got me feelin hella good so let's just keep on #spins in spinny chair# Oh, hiya! I just got hightops! Plus, I got my ears pierced! Yay for me!  
  
The Uncanny R-man: Thank you. I don't think I've ever paired Rahne with Roberto.  
  
Morrigan Fearn: Thank you! No, you are so not alone. Check out Project Valentine if you like Rahne/Pyro. Enjoy!  
  
Wanda looked up and the sky and licked her ice cream happily.  
  
"I've never tried this before," she told the Amazons.  
  
"No kidding?" Jubilee asked, licking her chocolate ice cream. Wanda shook her head.  
  
"Neither have I," X-23 said. Wanda and X gave each other meaningful looks, then nodded.  
  
"Hey Dani, I saw you with that hot guy, on the beach, how did it go?"  
  
"He told me he saw me on the news, and I looked good, or something like that. I couldn't be sure. He talked too fast." Rahne high-fived her. Over the week that the girls had fought crime, the normally shy Scottish girl had become increasingly more out-going. Suddenly Wanda cursed.  
  
"Damn." The others looked over to see the Sirens striding toward them. Jean was leading them. They glared at the Amazons. The Amazons glared back.  
  
"What's up?" Rahne asked coolly. Jean opened her mouth to speak, but Amara spoke first.  
  
"What do you peasants think you are doing?"  
  
"Last time I checked we are, I mean we were enjoying ourselves, eating ice cream," Jubilee informed her.  
  
"I mean the Amazons." Amara snapped.  
  
"Oh, the Amazons. We're kicking butt," Rahne told her.  
  
"But that's our business, so back off," Amara snarled, she changed her fist into a torch.  
  
"Bring it on bitch," X-23 said, unsheathing her claws. Amara looked furious.  
  
"Who do you think you are, peasant?" Amara asked shoving X into the wall. That was it, X-23 launched herself at Amara. All hell broke loose. The girls started attacking each other, viciously. Suddenly, the X-men ran out of the mansion and separated the girls. Professor X wheeled out of the mansion.  
  
"Who can explain what just happened?" he asked gravely. The girls looked down at the ground in shame.  
  
"I see," he murmured. He tapped into their minds. A minute later, he looked at them, with a stern look on his face.  
  
"You girls have let your crime-fighting come in the way of your friendship. I feel that the only way to fix this problem is to prohibit your nightly activities. For now on the, Sirens and the Amazons are over." The Professor nodded at them sadly.  
  
"Now go think about what you have been doing to each other." The former Sirens walked over to Jean's car, got in, and drove away.  
  
The former Sirens drove down the street with out much gusto.  
  
"This sucks," Tabby grumbled. "Those bitches stole all of our business." All the other girls nodded, except for Jean.  
  
"Well, we never were very nice to them," Jean admitted.  
  
"Of course we were," Amara said prissily.  
  
"How?" Jean asked. She was starting to feel bad, about how she had treated Rahne, Jubilee, and X.  
  
"Um, well," Amara sighed. "I guess we didn't, but that doesn't mean they can go ahead, and steal our business."  
  
"If ah were them ah would," Rogue admitted. She blew a strand of hair out of her face.  
  
"All of you who agree that we were being major bitch-heads, raise your hand," Kitty said. All the girls raised their hands.  
  
"Maybe we should apologize," Jean suggested. They all nodded.  
  
"Professor X was totally right. We shouldn't have let our crime fighting get in the way of our friendship," Kitty muttered  
  
"Well, let's go," Jean said, turning the car around. Suddenly the car was thrown into a street lamp.  
  
"What was that?" Rogue asked. The windows shattered as something was thrown into the car. Rogue's last thought as she slipped into unconsciencness (I know I spelt it wrong but the damn computer won't tell me how to spell it right. Plus the dictionary is in my sister's room #shudder#) was that it must of held knock out gas. Then they knew no more. The shadowed man walked up to the car.  
  
"I have your precious students, father. What now?" he asked. The girls were lifted out of the car and transported into a waiting helicopter. Once more the man looked around, then threw back his head and laughed. With that Lucas turned around and stepped into the helicopter.  
  
A.N: Yes, it is Lucas, my dear friends. What now? What are the X-men going to do? Are the Amazons going to regroup? Why does the White Vampire ask so many damn questions? He he. We'll see. TTFN. I have to go watch Becker. Good show. 


	8. One Last Fight?

A.N: Glad you were all so happy to see Lucas. I agree with you. What was with that whole one episode thing? They had better have a fifth season or I'll sue those little sons of a... of yeah. Story, I'll get on it.  
  
Pete: W.V. does not own X-men Evolution. She does own me.  
  
"This bites," Rahne groaned. She sat up. All the Amazons minus Wanda were in Rahne and Jubilee's room. They were grounded for fighting with the Sirens.  
  
"Yeah, no missions," Jubilee said sadly. Rahne felt really bad for her. She knew Jubilee really wanted to be an X-man.  
  
"I'm sorry, you guys. It's all my fault," X-23 apologized. She was feeling awful about getting her friends into trouble.  
  
"No it's not. Amara is a bitch. You had every right to get mad at her," Rahne told her. Dani nodded.  
  
"Yeah X, don't blame yourself." Suddenly Professor X contacted them.  
  
"Everyone, you are needed in the living room." The girls stood up, and walked down stairs.  
  
"This is odd. I wonder what's wrong," Dani said. They all nodded.  
  
When they entered the room, everyone was just sitting down. The Sirens were not there.  
  
"Everyone, the Jean, Kitty, Rogue, Amara, and Tabbitha have been kidnapped. I am not quite sure by whom, yet, but I can tell it is a very powerful mutant. I need the X-men suited up. Bobby, Ray, and Roberto, you too."  
  
"What about us professor?" Sam asked. The professor turned to them.  
  
"I need you to stay here and watch Jamie, Rahne, Jubilee, X-23, and Danielle," he informed them. X-23 stood up.  
  
"We don't need to be babysat. Let the other girls go. It was my fault we got into a fight."  
  
"You girls all acted very irresponsibly. I cannot have you endanger your teammates," he told them, and with that everyone left the room. The former Amazons sat alone. Jubilee suddenly felt her eyes getting prickly. She bent her head so her teammates wouldn't see her cry. X noticed almost immediately.  
  
"I'm so sorry Jubilee." Jubilee wiped her eyes on her sleeve.  
  
"Me too, this whole Amazon thing was a mistake. I'll never be good enough for any team!" She began to cry harder. Rahne patted her best friend on the shoulder.  
  
"But Jubes, that's not true. See what you did for all those people. I mean you even helped us." Jubilee looked up.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Totally, if it weren't for you, I'd still be friendless, and shy," Dani piped up.  
  
"Yeah, and I'd still be gruff, unapproachable, X-23," X pointed out.  
  
"And I'd be bitchy, temperamental, Scarlet Witch," came a voice from the doorway. They all looked up to see. Wanda.  
  
"Here, here!" Rahne announced. Dani held up an imaginary wine glass.  
  
"To the Amazons."  
  
"To the Amazons," Everyone else said. Jubilee smiled.  
  
"Thanks, I'd never had thought of it if it weren't for you Rahne." Rahne smiled.  
  
"Fine, I'll take half credit."  
  
"Suits me. By the way Wanda, what are you doing here?" Jubilee asked.  
  
"Oh, the boys were being dumb, so I came over."  
  
"I wonder who kidnapped the Sirens?" Dani wondered aloud.  
  
"Must have been pretty damn powerful," X murmured. The girls were silent for a moment. Suddenly the phone rang. The girls let in ring. They really had no one they wished to talk to. Jubilee sat up.  
  
"Should I answer it?" she reached for the phone when the answering machine kicked on.  
  
"Hello father, I hope this finds you well," came a sarcastic, evil, Scottish voice. Everyone turned toward the machine.  
  
"I have got some of your precious X-men, so if you ever want to see them alive I'd come if I were you,"  
  
"How original," X-23 remarked.  
  
"Bye father. I'm ready." The girls heard it click.  
  
"Xavier has a son?" Dani asked. The others shrugged.  
  
"Weird," Rahne said. "I wonder who he is." Jubilee got a mischievous look on her face.  
  
"Wanna find out?"  
  
"How?" Dani asked.  
  
"Simple," Jubilee reached for her phone.  
  
"Hi, Webber? Sorry, Arcade. Yeah, could you help me to hack into a computer?" Rahne gave her thumbs up.  
  
A couple minutes later, the girls were in Cerebro. Jubilee typed and a screen popped up.  
  
"His sons name is David, but he has split personalities, or something weird like that. I think the dude that kidnapped the Sirens is Lucas. Yeah," Jubilee suddenly stopped. The screen fuzzed up, and a picture of Lucas popped up.  
  
"Hello father. In case you didn't think I was serious, check this out," the screen moved over to where the Sirens were tied up. Out cold. Then the screen moved back on Lucas.  
  
"My army is ready." The screen turned to normal.  
  
"Wow, this guy sure gets around," X-23 observed.  
  
"What did he mean by 'army'?" Dani asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I think the X-men are in trouble," Wanda stated. The girls nodded gravely.  
  
"Well Amazons, you girls up for one last fight?" Rahne asked. They nodded.  
  
"Hell yeah," X emphasized. They began walking toward the room where they kept the Blackbird.  
  
"Where are you girls going?" asked Sam. He had suddenly come around the corner.  
  
"To save the X-men's ass, out of our way shrimp," Wanda snapped.  
  
"You can't, Professor X said,"  
  
"If we don't get there in time Professor X might not be around to much longer," Rahne told him. Sam hesitated, and then stepped aside. The girls passed him and headed out.  
  
"But they took the Blackbird," Sam called after them.  
  
"Who said anything about the Blackbird? We're taking the Velocity," Jubilee shouted back.  
  
"Good luck," he called. Then turned to Jamie.  
  
"I'm sneaking aboard, wanna come?" Jamie nodded.  
  
"Excellent!"  
  
A.N: I love Jamie. He's so cute! *hugs Jamie* 


	9. Victory!

A.N: I'm in a writing mood lately, so luck you. Ninth chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I STILL DO NOT OWN X-MEN EVO!!!  
  
The Velocity flew across the sky smoothly.  
  
"You've got the coordinates?" Wanda asked, as Jubilee handled the controls.  
  
"Yep." Wanda leaned back and sighed, Jubilee was a better pilot than Wanda had given her credit for. Rahne sat in her seat thinking. She wanted a good plan. So far, she thought the best thing was to just walk in and fight. She had no idea how well that would work.  
  
"What a loser. I mean, having your hideout in an abandoned castle. Who does he think he is? My dad?" Wanda said.  
  
"Who's your dad?" Dani asked. Wanda launched into a long story about her dad and ended with how she really didn't understand why she had wasted so much time hating him. Dani just sat there, staring at her.  
  
"We're almost there," Jubilee announced. Rahne looked out the window.  
  
"Home sweet home," she said.  
  
"You mean we're in Scotland?" X asked, peering out the window. Jubilee nodded. She landed a mile away from the castle. The girls got out, and began looking around.  
  
"This way,' Rahne directed, morphing into a wolf, and leading the Amazons, toward the castle. The path was old and worn, and wet from weeks of rain. Wanda slipped and fell, uttering a loud, dirty, four lettered word. Rahne turned toward her.  
  
"You know, that burned my ears."  
  
"My bad," Wanda told her. X suddenly held up her hand, gesturing for them to stop.  
  
"What is it?" Dani asked. X nodded to something glinting in the trees. She climbed up one, and looked around. Then she climbed back down.  
  
"What was it?" Jubilee asked. X shrugged.  
  
"It's gone now." The continued there trek toward the castle. Once they reached the drawbridge they stopped.  
  
"Such a copycat," Wanda mumbled. She started across the moat. The others followed.  
  
"Don't you think he has security devices?" Rahne asked. Wanda shook her head.  
  
"He's a powerful egotistic, mutant. They don't believe in them." Rahne nodded nervously. They reached the door and crept inside.  
  
"Where are they?" Dani whispered. Rahne sniffed.  
  
"This way," she whispered, leading them down a corridor. At the end of the corridor, there was a large door. This was where Rahne stopped.  
  
"Here," she whispered, nodding toward the door.  
  
"Well, shall we?" Wanda asked. Before anyone could stop her she opened the door, and slipped through. The others followed her example.  
  
The girls were now on a long balcony sort of thing. There were stairs leading down to a lab-looking thing. It was quite old, and looked like something out of Frankenstein. The X-men were all chained up in these weird glass machines.  
  
"What are those?" Dani asked, referring to the machines.  
  
"They prevent mutants from using their powers," Wanda informed her. Dani nodded.  
  
"That must be Lucas," Rahne murmured, looking at thee evil man. Jubilee stared at him.  
  
"You know, he's kinda cute," Rahne gave her a look.  
  
"In a weird freaky I-want-to-take-over-the-world sort of way," Jubilee added.  
  
"So how are we going to get them out of here?" X asked. Rahne motioned her to be quiet, for Lucas had begun to speak.  
  
"Well father, I suppose you're wondering why I have brought you here," he said. Professor X began to speak, but Lucas sharply cut him off.  
  
"I hate you father. You've never cared about me, so now, I'm going to make you suffer!" His eyes did not show one once of love or compassion. They were cold, and heartless. Jubilee was beginning to reconsider, her observation. Forget cute. This dude was nuts! Lucas continued his twisted speech.  
  
"Do you know how I'm going to make you suffer?" he asked, his eyes glowing with madness.  
  
"I'm going to kill your precious X-men one by one," his voice nearly a whisper. Professor X's eyes widened.  
  
"David, I know you're in there, listen to me," he was once again cut off.  
  
"David is dead," Lucas told him coldly. "Now who shall I start with? Cyclops? No, I think I'll start with Jean Grey." Rahne looked over at her teammates.  
  
"Shall we girls?" she asked. They nodded.  
  
"Time to kick some ass," Jubilee emphasized.  
  
"Surprise attack?" Dani asked.  
  
"Not my style," Rahne said.  
  
"But he's way more powerful then us," Dani argued.  
  
"So? Let's see him take on all of us at a time," Wanda grinned.  
  
"What about his army?" Jubilee asked.  
  
"I don't see it. He was probably just bluffing," Rahne guessed. The other Amazons nodded.  
  
"Well here goes nothing," Wanda whispered, she leaped over the balcony, and landed in front of Lucas. She gave him her best, pissed off look. He glared.  
  
"Who are you?" he snapped. Rahne dropped in behind him.  
  
"Just a bunch of mutant trying to make difference in the world," she said. X-23 landed on his left.  
  
"And we have come," she began. Jubilee dropped in on his right.  
  
"To show you what happens," Dani dropped in.  
  
"When you mess with our friends." Lucas looked bewildered, and then got back his composure.  
  
"You girls must be the legendary Amazons. Well, you may be pretty good, but guess what lasses? I'm better," and with that, he used a wave of telekinesis, to send all the girls flying. Wanda was able to stay on her feet, and sent the wave right back to him, causing him to fall down cursing.  
  
"Is that so?" Wanda asked, shaking her head. Lucas angrily, stood up.  
  
"I'd like you girls to meet my minions," he said darkly. A door opened in the side of the wall. Out strode Mesmero, Sabretooth, and Viper. They smiled evilly.  
  
"Four against five," X sneered. She had been a little shaken at seeing Viper, but had quickly regained her self-control. Lucas smiled.  
  
"Minions ATTACK!" he ordered.  
  
X-23 immediately launched herself at Viper. Her claws dug into Viper's skin. Viper wiped a trail of blood from her face, and then smiled. Her cut healed up. X watched in amazement. It grew when Viper unleashed her own set of claws.  
  
"Like them?" she asked. "I modeled them after yours. Call me X-24." X- 23 snarled, and threw herself, at Viper.  
  
Dani had taken on Mesmero. He took control of Dani's mind, and caused her to hurt herself. Dani gasped in pain, and conjured up Apocalypse, causing Mesmero to recoil in fear. He abruptly realized it was fake, and went back to hurting Dani.  
  
Rahne was fighting with Sabretooth. He greatly out weighted her, but she used that to her advantage, by using his weight against him. She easily, dodged his swipes at her, until he caught her in the leg, and picked her up. She promptly bit him on the arm.  
  
Jubilee and Wanda were handling Lucas. Wanda was just about to shoot him down when he transformed into a kid. Wanda stopped, and the kid sent a blast of fire around her.  
  
"Damn," Wanda muttered. The kid started to transform into Lucas when, Jubilee shot him down, with her fireworks. They immediately separated into three different people. Lucas, Ian, and David. Lucas struck David, and David fell to the floor. He then turned his sights on Wanda. He threw her against the wall.  
  
Ian smiled evilly at Jubilee, and then caused a wall of flames to surround her. Jubilee tried to escape, but the flames were over-coming her. She sank to her knees and started to cough violently. She stood shakily to her feet. She wasn't going down without a fight. Then this cooling sensation came over her. "I must have died," she thought, until she heard a voice from behind her.  
  
"You know mate it's not nice to try to kill a girl," Jubilee looked behind her to see Pyro. He had lifted the fire and sent it back at Ian. Ian looked disbelievingly at Pyro, and then disappeared. Pyro walked over to Jubilee and draped an arm around her.  
  
"Good day," he said jovially.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked. Pyro looked quite pleased with himself.  
  
"I was just in the neighborhood with some friends and decided to stop by," Pyro said casually.  
  
"You were in the neighborho...wait. Friends?" Pyro nodded.  
  
"Yeah, some of your friends tagged along too." Jubilee gave him a blank look.  
  
X-23's back was against the wall. Viper smiled, and removed a syringe from her pocket.  
  
"Do you know what this is? I can see you don't. It's chemical X (A.N: How original, lol). It can melt down the adimantium in your body, and kill you instantly." She was about to plunge it into X, when several people grabbed it. X took this chance to send Viper to the ground, and to insert "chemical X" into her system. She turned to see Jamie as well as three other multiples. She surprised him, as well as the entire audience, by throwing her arms around him. Behind her back, the multiples gave Jamie the thumbs up.  
  
Rahne sent another flying kick at Sabretooth's groin. He kept on swinging at her. Rahne was beginning to feel the beginnings of bruises on her arms and legs. He sent a knee to the stomach causing her to double over in pain. Her eyes watered. She stood up, her uniform covered in blood, from various cuts, as well as Sabretooth's bleeding. Sabretooth leered at her. Suddenly something caught him in the stomach, and took him down to the floor. Cannonball stood up, and got of Sabretooth. Rahne finnish the brute of with a blow to the head.  
  
"Rahne, are you all right?" Sam asked anxiously. Rahne shrugged.  
  
"I'm perfectly fine," she told him, grinning, while wiping off her bloody nose. Sam tore off his shirt as a makeshift bandage for her leg. If this was any other story Rahne would've noticed his six-pack, but this is my story so Rahne just accepted his help gratefully.  
  
Mesmero made Dani think she was her own enemy. She cried out in pain as she made another attempt to rip off her own flesh. A.N: *gags* She fell to the ground in pain. Suddenly the pain vanished. She looked up to see Mesmero laying on the floor, and David standing beside him. He grinned at her, causing Dani to blush. David then looked over to where his ex-alter ego, was beating on Wanda.  
  
Wanda sent another hex bolt at Lucas, who sent a psy-wave at her. She gritted her teeth, as she slammed into the wall. Lucas gave another maniacal grin. That lasted until a green gob of goo, shot him in the face. That gave Wanda enough time to dodge his latest attempt on her life. Lucas ripped off the goo, seething. He tried to give off another psy-wave, when one hit him in the back. Like Ian, he disappeared. Wanda saw David, grin triumphantly. Wanda suddenly realized something. They had won! She smiled brightly, and hugged the person, nearest to her. In this case Todd.  
  
"Are you on crack yo?" he asked Wanda, who only hugged him, more. Todd decided he could get used to this...  
  
Jubilee pumped her hand in the air.  
  
"Yes!!!" she shouted emphatically. She did an odd sort of victory dance. Pyro just looked pleased with himself. Very pleased.  
  
David ran over to his father, unchained him, and hugged him.  
  
"Father," he said. Professor X hugged him back, and they had a father son moment. Rahne looked sheepish.  
  
"I think we'd better help out the others," she told the Amazons. The Amazons nodded, and complied, after sharing another victory hug.  
  
After everyone was freed, Professor X made an enouncement.  
  
"Well, you girls certainly did a wonderful job. Although it was wrong of you to come here, you saved our lives. Your teamwork, and your spirit, has lead me to believe you are all ready to join the X-men. Wanda, this goes for you too. We would be delighted to have you on our team. Pyro, and Todd, you too." Everyone was silent for a moment, until Jubilee launched herself, at the Professor.  
"Thank you!" she squealed. Then she stood up.  
  
"Are you going to join us?" she asked Wanda.  
  
"I guess I could stick around," she said smiling. Todd shrugged.  
  
"Me to. As long as the plush toy doesn't shed on me." Kurt glared at him. Todd backed up.  
  
"Just jokin." Pyro just gave a crazy smile.  
  
"Suits me," he said, grinning at Jubilee who blushed. The Sirens scuffed the floor with their shoes.  
  
"Um, I'd just like to apologize for the stuff we said to you, and how we didn't invite you into our group. We're sorry," Jean told them. The others nodded. Kitty nudged Amara.  
  
"Sorry X, for the stuff I said to you," she muttered, and blushed uncomfortably. X shrugged.  
  
"That's okay," she told her. The two former rivals smiled at each other.  
  
"Well, I think there's only one thing we can do." Everyone looked at him questionably. "Have a party!" He declared. The X-men cheered.  
  
A.N: No, this is not the last chapter. There are two more coming your way! Yep, this is going to be Dani/David! I dunno how that thought occurred to me. I think it's cute, and it works for my story. 


	10. PARTAY!

A.N: Wow, now that I have all the action out of my system we can finally... PARTY!!! WOOT!!! Damn, that last chapter was long. So let's see how well I can do parties. Pete throws bottle at W.V Ouch. Pete just reminded me my first story was a party, and that I was a stupid...cheese? Pete what? dodges flying cheese Do the disclaimer already.  
  
Pete: The dummy over there does not own X-men Evolution, or any related characters. Do not steal the plot. We have heard reports of plagiarism in the area, and if you do I will report your ass to the head honchos. If you want to do something like that, ask our permission before doing so.  
  
Rahne and Jubilee were in their room, changing for the party.  
  
"Well this is one wrecked uniform," Rahne said; holding up the mangled, bloody clothing. Jubilee laughed.  
  
"My sunglasses have semi-melted and now are lop-sided." The two girls looked at the two uniforms and burst into laughter.  
  
"So how do I look?" Rahne asked. She was wearing jeans, and a red v- neck. Jubilee gave her thumbs up. She was wearing a peasant top (those things are so damn cool), and a jean skirt. She was still wearing her boots, and hoop earrings. There was a sudden knock at the door. Storm came in with two boxes. She handed them to the girls.  
"Here you go," she told them smiling. Jubilee had a pretty good idea what was inside them. Hands trembling, she opened her box. Inside was her very own X-men uniform.  
It was red and gold, and was just the right color for Jubilee. She was ecstatic. She threw her arms around Ororo.  
"Thank you!" she squealed. Ororo smiled back at her.  
"I thought you'd like it. Rahne, how do you like yours?" Rahne's was Green, and yellow, and were also colors that looked great on her. Though she wasn't as excited as Jubilee, she did hug Ororo, and thanked her. They put their new uniforms in the wardrobe, and went downstairs to join everyone else.  
Evan was playing the Festering Boils, and teaching Kitty how to dance to them. X-23 was looking very cute, in a pair of Jubilee's chinos, and a cute blue top. (somehow I can't picture this) Multiples were running around to do X's bidding, much to her amusement. Wanda was talking to Todd. He was no longer slouching, and had appeared to take a shower. Dani was talking and laughing with David. Xavier was watching with a look of joy on his face, a father watching a son with a girl. It was surprising the changes that had occurred over the past week.  
  
Jubilee and Rahne had headed over to the drink table. Jubilee nudged Rahne.  
  
"Um were Logan, and Storm a couple a few weeks ago?" Jubilee asked. Logan and Ororo were kissing in the corner.  
  
"No, they do make a cute couple," Rahne said. Jubilee nodded.  
  
"Quite right," then she started laughing. "Cute guy ten o' clock," she pointed to where Sam was standing off to the side.  
  
"Go get him. You can slow dance." Rahne shrugged.  
  
"The music is not right." Jubilee rolled her eyes, and pushed Rahne toward him.  
  
"I'll change that. Get him tiger! I mean, werewolf," she scampered off before Rahne could protest, or yell at her. Rahne walked over to Sam.  
  
"Hi," she said.  
  
"Hi," he muttered and blushed. They heard shouting in the corner.  
  
"Evan! Try some good music for a change," Jubilee told Evan, while Evan tried to stop her from changing the music.  
  
"Jubes, no one likes Celine Dion!"  
  
"They do now. Plus she's the best slow dancing music we have," Jubilee argued, and managed to shove past Evan. He stopped struggling.  
  
"Slow dance?"  
  
"Yeah Porcupine, slow dance," and she turned on the music. Rahne and Sam were the first ones out on the floor. Soon Scott and Jean, then Tabby and Roberto. Rahne didn't even give them a glance. Jubilee wished she could say the same when she saw Amara and Bobby, dancing around. The old jealousy and hurt started to bubble up, until Jubilee felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see John who was OMG! In JEANS AND A SHIRT LIKE A REGULAR PERSON!!!  
  
"Wanna dance?" he asked. Jubilee grinned.  
  
"Sure!" she told him eagerly. Then realized she must have sounded desperate. If John had noticed, he gave no sign. He was actually a decent dancer. Wanda was having trouble with Todd, couple dancers over. He had two left feet. David and Dani were very good dancers and the other Amazons actually stared at her in awe over their partners shoulders, except for poor Rahne who couldn't see over Sam. X was learning to hold someone without the intention of killing him or her. Jamie was very funny, and she kept cracking up. Especially when he pointed out that Amara sounded like a donkey when she talked. They kept looking over at her and laughing hysterically.  
  
A.N: She so does man. "I love it! You're so sweet!" rolls eyes I want to kill her every time I hear that line.  
  
When the song ended Evan reported that if he had to listen to one more he would barf. Jubilee rolled her eyes and walked over to the CD player.  
  
"Fine, try this," she stuck the Ramones in. The song "Do You Wanna Dance" came on. People began dancing like they did in Rock n' Roll High School, which I can't really describe. Sam suddenly began to lead Rahne off the dance floor.  
  
"What's up?" she asked.  
  
"I just wanna go somewhere more private," he responded. He led her outside.  
  
"So uh, I just want to congratulate you. You know, on making the X..." Rahne interrupted him.  
  
"No you didn't," she smirked. He blushed. Then Rahne leaned in. Sam hesitantly closed the gap, and then they were kissing. It was much different then the last kiss, Rahne had endured. This was heart felt on both ends. Sam pulled back suddenly.  
  
"So, will you go out with me?" Sam asked. Rahne snorted.  
  
"Of course Sam, you're a great lad. Plus, you kiss well." Sam grinned and went back to kissing her.  
  
Jubilee had observed Rahne and Sam walk away from the group, happily. She must admit, they made a great couple. John meanwhile wanted her attention.  
  
"So," he continued, swinging Jubilee around so she couldn't look at Sam and Rahne, "Do you like Sam?" the jealousy in his voice was obvious. Jubilee shook her head.  
  
"Where did you get that idea?" John looked annoyed.  
  
"You were eyeing him."  
  
"I was not."  
  
"You were too."  
  
"No John, I was not."  
  
"Yes you..." he stopped when he noticed Jubilee staring at him dreamily.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, I was just thinking."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"What about?" she asked.  
  
"About how I've always dreamed of this," he told her.  
  
"Of what?" she asked, thinking he'd kiss her.  
  
"When I'd dance with a girl who was half my height," Jubilee promptly pushed at him. He laughed and pulled her into a private room.  
  
A.N: Pyro is very random.  
  
"I'm not half your height!" she protested. He was laughing to hard to respond.  
  
"You should have seen your face!" he laughed, and leaned against the wall. Jubilee sat down on a chair and glared at him.  
  
"Oh, come on I was only joking!" Jubilee huffed. John bent down next to the chair.  
  
"You know what I was really going to say?" Jubilee glared at him. John shrugged.  
  
"Guess I'll have to show you," he murmured, and pulled her close to him, and kissed her.  
  
Wanda was tired of dancing, and her feet were getting sore. She sat down, and Toad sat down next to her. They were silent for a minute. Then Toad spoke.  
  
"Wanda?"  
  
"Yeah Toad?"  
  
"Remember the time I kissed you?"  
  
"Unfortunately."  
  
"Could I try again?"  
  
"Maybe. Have you brushed your teeth?"  
  
"Yes." Wanda turned toward him, and this time she kissed him. Considering a few weeks ago she wouldn't even touch him, this was pretty good.  
  
X and Jamie had also taken a break. They were drinking soda, and getting caffeine into their systems. It seemed every sip they took, Jamie became funnier... and more hyper.  
  
"So X, have you ever kissed anyone?" Jamie asked.  
  
"I dunno,' X told him. She could have. Who knew?  
  
"Wanna?" Jamie asked. All in all he was a pretty unorthodox boyfriend. X nodded. They leaned forward, and were just about to have one of those kisses that you usually have when you are quite young, and thought for the heck of it, let's kiss. Unfortunately Jamie tripped, and they ended up under the table. This caused both of them to start laughing hysterically. They tried again, this time getting it right.  
  
Dani and David were chatting out on the terrace.  
  
"So you are an Amazon?" David asked.  
  
"Yep," Dani answered. They were having a rather uninteresting conversation, mostly because David kept looking at Dani, rather than answering her questions.  
  
"I've never met a girl quite like you," he informed her. Dani shifted around, uncomfortably.  
  
"Thanks," she replied.  
  
"I was wondering. Would you like to go out sometime?" he asked her. Dani's heart was jumping up and down for joy. Her first date! She managed to keep her cool.  
  
"Sure," she answered, casually. He smiled, and slipped his hand into hers.  
  
"I'd be honored." Dani smiled at him. Dating the leader's son. How cool could you get?  
  
Later that night the girls gathered together in Rahne and Jubilee's room. Each described their night. It was surprising how different each girl was, yet so much the same. They all possessed the same thing. It was something that would keep them together forever. It was friendship. Each girl unique as each snowflake that falls to the ground, beautiful in her own way.  
  
Rahne: The leader. Loyal and courageous. Her wild spirit, protecting her friends at each trial they faced.  
  
Jubilee: Spontaneous and bright. Bringing five together, she made one. She is the gatherer.  
  
Wanda: The powerful one. Her power made her a dangerous foe, yet her kindred sprit made her a great friend.  
  
X-23: She used to be an animal. Her power, and skill brought out the beauty inside. She is the Wild one.  
  
Dani: Shy yet wise. Her power brings fear, but her presence brought love. She is the Mindful one.  
  
What started out as a group of five girls trying to be noticed, ended as a team. They were the Amazons. They are the X-men.  
  
A.N: Wow, that was deep stuff. I know that looks like the end, but there's one more chapter. I know Dani didn't get to kiss, but she just met the guy. The next chapter holds loads of surprises. It is now 5:00 AM, and I don't really know what I'm doing up, writing this thing. Pete: You are really an idiot. Do you know that? gets put I cage W.V: I have one question for you guys. What names do you like? Like I like the name Lyn. What do you like? 


	11. Epilouge

A.N: This is, sadly, the last chapter, but I'm thinking about a sequel. The Amazons are now X-men, but whom better to inherit the Amazon legacy then there children? smiles  
  
X fan: Thank you. Yes, I agree, Amara is a bitch. Fluff is wonderful, especially on peanut butter and jelly! Just kidding!  
  
The Uncanny R-Man: A sequel? Yes, I've been thinking along those lines. I'm not quite sure if I'll have their daughters do them, or have them regroup.  
  
liquid burning: You have no idea how much it means to me when reviewers say things like that! Thanks for the confident boost! Emma? Not a bad idea. Hmmm. Psylock I'm not to familiar with. I know she is, and everything, but I couldn't really capture her character.  
  
Raskolion Phoenix: Sorry about that error. Thank you for your comments on the tenth chapter. That has to be my favorite.  
  
MorigeanFearn (sry if I spelt it wrong but my mom is on the phone so I cant check the spelling): Glad you liked it. Pyro and Todd got there the same way they got to the pyramid. They crashed the new jet. How they knew? Todd is a bit of a stalker, let's put it that way.  
  
Pete: White Vampire does not own...  
  
Jose: X-men Evolution.  
  
Pete: Where did we get the talking squid? White Vampire shrugs  
  
W.V: Showed up this morning.  
  
"So that, children, is the story of the Amazons," Storm ended. The children stared up at her.  
  
"Did you really do that mommy?" Jubilee's daughter Min asked. Jubilee smiled at her daughter, and nodded.  
  
"Wow," the kids murmured, awestruck.  
  
"Tell us another one," Rosie, Rahne's daughter asked.  
  
"Not now, honey. It's time for your nap," Storm told them.  
  
"Awwwww," the kids said, as Storm lead them up-stairs. Rahne sipped her tea, and looked at the other Amazons.  
  
"That brought back a lot of memories," she said. The others nodded.  
  
"Seems just yesterday that we were kicking Lucas's ass," Wanda recollected. She drummed her fingers on the table, her wedding ring sparkling. She turned to X-23.  
  
"When's the baby due?" she asked. X looked down at her large stomach.  
  
"June 11th," she said proudly. Dani looked thrilled.  
  
"You'll definitely be able to come to my wedding," she said happily.  
  
"Yeah, I'm so glad you and David are finally getting married. It took him forever," Jubilee told her. Wanda snorted.  
  
"As soon as I graduated, Todd asked me," she muttered. Todd leaped in.  
  
"Someone mention me?" he asked. He had grown a lot in the past ten years. He no longer slouched, and took a bath regularly. Wanda smiled and kissed him. David also came in and put his hand on Dani's shoulder. Jamie, John, and Sam soon followed him.  
  
"So when's the bachelor party?" John asked David. Jubilee perked up.  
  
"Batchelor party? Hey Dani, when's your bachelorette party?" she asked. Dani shrugged, so Jubilee immediately started making plans. Rahne looked around at the scene and it finally dawned on her that this was her doing. She leaned back in her chair and sighed. Jubilee looked over at her curiously. Rahne smiled to show she was okay.  
  
"Whatcha thinking about?" Jubilee asked her while everyone else discussed due dates, ect.  
  
"About how this is our doing," Rahne whispered. Jubilee nodded.  
  
"Funny, I was just thinking the same thing."  
  
"Great minds think alike," Rahne said, and the two friends laughed.  
  
The End  
  
A.N: The End. How sad. This has to be my greatest piece of work so far. I really enjoyed writing this story. You know, same as the Amazons I too have evolved as a writer. Compare some of my other work to this, and you'll see what I mean. How coincidental. Well now when I see Walk on the Wild Side, I probably won't get as pissed off. Well thank you for reading! TTF... PETE NO!!! Pete: attempts to eat fuzzy green kudos What? W.V: grabs away spork and f.g.k. Pete, do not eat anything fuzzy, and green. Say bye to the readers. Pete: Bye to the readers. 


End file.
